Will You Help
by foreverlonely67
Summary: A talk can help to mend any broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Bren's POV/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"I hate walking through the desert. It's hot, it's dry, and it's sandy. Why did Chase have to make us walk through the desert to get to the next town. Well let me stop complaining and keep walking./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"(Ten minutes later)/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Ow! What did I trip over?"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""You're two left feet?" snorted Jinja./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""No it's a shoe."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Come on glasses what would a shoe be doing all the way out here?" asked Dax./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Guys come over here! I found something!" Chase shouted./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"We walked over to where Chase was standing and saw a girl half buried in the sand./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""How long do you think she's been out here?"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""I don't know B but we can't leave her out here." stated Chase./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"He bent down and picked her up. We kept walking until we finally reached the town. We rented a small motel room and let the girl lay down and rest./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Chase's POV 2 Hours Later/strong/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"I was walking back to the room we put the girl in earlier. When I opened the door I saw that she was still asleep. I was about to leave when I heard a sound come from her. I walked over to the bed and saw her eyes flutter open. When they were opened I found myself lost in the green wonders. I would've kept staring if she hadn't jumped back and shot up out off the bed. When her feet touched the floor she grabbed her head and collapsed onto the floor./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Whoa easy. I don't know how long you were out for but since we found you you've been out for at least two hours."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"I helped her get up and sit on the bed./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""So can I ask for your name?"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"She looked at me unsure and I smiled back to reassure her./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""My name is Emily."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Alright then Emily may I ask what were you doing in the desert?"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Well I was with my friend Daina and we were leaving this town to get to the city. After we left we were attacked by S.T.O.R.M. Daina went ahead to get help. I launched Ivory and held them off for as long as I could. Unfortunately I was heavily outnumbered. They sent Ivory back to her core and blasted me. I don't know what happened after that."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"Why would S.T.O.R.M. go after her?/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Emily is there any reason S.T.O.R.M. might come after you and your friend?"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"She seemed a little nervous./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Well you see we may have gotten ourselves into some trouble with them. It wasn't anything bad we only destroy one of their research labs."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Wait a minute you destroyed one of S.T.O.R.M.'S research labs? Oh man that is sweet!"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"She finally smiled and laughed a bit,/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""I guess it is but now they have a bounty out for us. I'm scared to find out what might happen if they find us."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Well Emily let me reassure you that as long as me and my team are around you and Daina have nothing to worry about."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"She looked a little unsure but she smiled as hope gleam in her eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Thanks um...I never got your name."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""It's Chase Suno."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;""Thanks Chase."/p 


	2. AN

Yeah sorry again for disappearing again everybody but sad to say I will not be using this account anymore. Yeah you guys probably hate me now and I don't blame you guys. But if you want to keep reading them I will be posting them on Wattpad under the name bellalidashi11. They won't be up right now as I will have to edit and change them from Jr. High to High School level. But thank you to all of my followers and I will not be upset if you unfollow me in fact I don't blame you. But thank you for your support so far and I will never forget the wonderful friends that I have made right now. Love you guys.


End file.
